This invention relates to a golf cart having a golf bag for carrying golf clubs on a golf course. The golf cart comprising its golf bag, pulling handle and two-wheel axle assembly are detachably assembled.
Conventionally, a golf cart and a golf bag are separate items, heavier in weight compared to the present invention, high because of their sophisticated structure, while others of them are inconvenient because of their poor structure.